federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2390
This page chronicles posts #20851-20970 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2390. *CP - April, 2390 *CP - June, 2390 Earth Plots First Week When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD finally decides that he wants to adopt the Sparks twins he talks to MEGAN SPARKS and the woman at the orphanage to get everything rolling. He agrees to foster Megan in hopes of transitioning better. INDIRA DORR and LINCOLN TREDWAY go to his graduation dance and end the night in a hotel. They are intimate and he makes a promise to be there for her this time around. CHRISTOPHER surprises MEGAN with a trip to Disney Universe and she is able to really be a kid for the first time in her life. MEGAN sees her oldest surviving sister Brittany and tells her about Disney before getting lectured about having fun while everyone else is suffering. Megan is upset when her sister uses emotional abuse to separate her from her family. MEGAN tells this to CHRISTOPHER and he convinces her her sister is wrong and insists she come to Bajor with him regardless. LINCOLN and INDIRA get together once more and talk about their relationship and wishing to meet the others parents. Third Week Meeting the parents, LINCOLN TREDWAY is interviewed by EBEN DORR who gives his okay and INDIRA DORR makes some time to hang out with her boyfriend afterwards. Cardassia Plots First Week When TOREL DAMAR arrives to Cardassia and finally brought to his Grandpa YORKIN KORINAS they talk about his new room and new rules before he agrees to them. Fourth Week As the UNUS arrives to Prime, QUESTA DAMAR arrives to the ship and explains to MIKAEL ISLANOVICH, LIRIKI and ZAYN VONDREHLE that they girl they know as IMARI is her MADI DAMAR. They negotiate for her to stay on Prime, but Zayn fights to go with her to make sure everything is legit. Visiting the Damar house, MERIK EVEK tells MINIYA MUNROE that he got Federation citizenship and is leaving in June for a job. Bajor Plots First Week At the Wolfe house, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN talks to MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE about baking and gets to know her a little better before LAUREN WOLFE interrupts their conversation. Second Week Questioning about being in love, INDIRA DORR talks to NERYS DORR over subspace and they discuss their relationships and how to proceed into the future. Third Week En route to the planet, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and MEGAN SPARKS talk about what to expect when there and the friends she could make through his mutual friends. CHRISTOPHER heads out and runs into NOAH ALMIN, YVETTE ALMIN and ZAYANI ALMIN so he talks to them about their trip to Earth. CONNOR ALMIN is in the Ten Forward when he talks to MEGAN and they play some board games getting to know each other.. MEGAN realizes Connor left one of his toys and talk to MARIAME LOMAX about her ex0husband but what she hears worries her. MEGAN then inquires with CHRISTOPHER is maybe her own parents killed her siblings on purpose. Back from his tour on the USS Titan, JANA KORVIN is happy to be back and see NERYS DORR again. Finally on Bajor again, MARIAME hangs out with HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA who believes after the long distance he truly wants to be in a committed relationship with her. NERYS is on the campus when she runs into MARCUS WOLFE and tells him about Tara going away for the summer, her relationship with Korvin, as well as gossip from Indira that Lincoln is dating (and having sex with) someone else. NOAH is happy to be back and talks to LAUREN WOLFE who wants all the gossip about his new potential step-father in Hitoshi. KATAL WOLFE is on the station to see CHRISTOPHER and introduces BENJAMIN WOLFE to MEGAN and the two realize they have a lot of things in common – enough for him to invite her to his bday party. Fourth Week Concerned for his daughter, MARCUS WOLFE asks KATAL WOLFE about Lincoln/Karyn but she doesn’t give him any more information until he tells her about him and Tara. BENJAMIN WOLFE invites MEGAN SPARKS over for a tour of his house then introduces her to MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE, WOLFE-KORAN JATAR, N’LANI WOLFE, LAUREN WOLFE and LUKE WOLFE. At another dinner together, HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and MARIAME LOMAX have the tension break and she stays over night, the two being intimate for the first time. ANTHONY NORAD is on the USS Titan to look at their weapons when JANA KORVIN is the one to tour him around. Korvin is shocked when Tony takes some liberties with the security but they realize they could be good friends. JATAR and KARYN WOLFE get together and talk more about their Rokai story and where exactly they want it to go before BENJAMIN interrupts them. Annoyed, KARYN confronts BENJAMIN and they talk about her defending Jatar over him and how stubborn the Wolfe can be. KATAL has MEGAN over for the bday party and in the morning they talk about her experiences with being a mother. CONNOR ALMIN talks to MARIAME LOMAX about the possibility of getting a hoverboard and how people fall in love. KORVIN gets together with NERYS DORR and SIOMANE TARA but when Nerys leaves he starts to feel a connection to Tara instead. In the morning, TARA visits with Nerys but she isn’t there and ends up talking to KORVIN while making him breakfast. MARIAME has lunch with N’LANI DHAJA and they talk about a trip to the future and her new relationship with Hitoshi in this universe. Rokai Plots First Week When MAIYA (RAHNE) and BIKREEL (DAX) arrive to Musilla and she seeks out the old school where her father was once employed. While in the city, Maiya runs into an old family friend named Broktoren. He is in the process of trying to burn the scrolls with his name on it to avoid trouble with the Hadrikpool army. She agrees to have sex with them in exchange but Bikreel attacks and they are arrested trying to steal them. MAIYA and BIKREEL are placed into a pen where she realizes a woman’s child is sick and she uses her new abilities to heal him. This wakens an urge in Bikreel to balance out the use of energies and he breaks them out. Second Week Heading out of the city, BIKREEL (DAX) and MAIYA (RAHNE) make it to the mountains to hide from the armies and others who may be chasing them. They have a bonding moment before heading west. As BIKREEL and MAIYA move on, they notice smoke in the distance and realize the city of Lobring has been burnt and sacked by the Hadrikpool army. Finding an almost dead man, Maiya brings him to life, along with his wife, but Bikreel is enraged again in his attempt to restore balance. BIKREEL engages a group of six Sashmen while MAIYA eventually comes to help. Before they leave she finds a Buzzit and heals it. Third Week Leaving Lobring, MAIYA (RAHNE) notices that BIKREEL (DAX) has been more sullen than usual. As she inquires for more information he confesses to her that he is partially responsible for his mother’s execution. Arriving to Cathokai, BIKREEL and MAIYA run into a fortune teller who gives Maiya a necklace of light after reading her fortunes. Fourth Week Arriving to Lonar, BIKREEL (DAX) and MAIYA (RAHNE) talk about the passing summer and Bikreel’s own scientific questions. He urges her to start on a new boat so they can leave to the other side of the world and be safe from the Sovereign. UNUS Plots First Week When ZAYN VONDREHLE is told things around the ship are missing he talks to IMARI (MADI DAMAR) and finds she has been the one stealing things – including tongs. Riktat Story Second Week On the Hebitian side of things at the same time as the Rokai Story, BEGOAN (TALAR) and SAPPARU (SITA) meet in the fortress at Cula run by Legate Uramtali. She is an oracle that can predict death and dismisses Begoan because of his lower class nature and association with mercenaries named Obsidians. Later that night, SAPPARU sneaks out to bring food to her maimed brother who works in the stables but runs into BEGOAN once more. He frightens her before they are found by the guards who rough them up and blame Begoan for kidnapping the oracle. Third Week As BEGOAN (TALAR) and SAPPARU (SITA) are brought before Legate Uramtali, they are both worst for wear. To cover their own misdeeds the guards have accused Begoan of kidnapping the oracle before they saved her but she denies this and blames the guards. Touching Begoan to predict his death she sees him, instead, killing the Legate some point in the future. #05 May, 2390 #05 May, 2390 #05 May, 2390